1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite baking molds having a plurality of individual mold spaces. The invention comprises a method of manufacture for a mold that may be utilized for baking bread or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art methods of manufacturing such molds the various partial molds forming the molding spaces for the dough to be baked are attached by riveting to special supporting bars to form a composite mold. This method requires a relatively large number of work operations and makes the manufacture considerably more expensive.